Nobuhiko Akizuki
:For the A.R. World version, see Nobuhiko Tsukikage Century King Shadow Moon (世紀王シャドームーン,Seiki Ō Shadō Mūn) is a character who serves as the primary antagonist in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider BLACK. In almost all of his appearances, he is voiced by Masaki Terasoma, including the 3D short film Kamen Rider World, the 40th anniversary film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, and the Kamen Rider/Super Sentai crossover film Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. In Kamen Rider SD, he is voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. Nobuhiko, Shadow Moon's human form, is played by Takahito Horiuchi. Background/Biography Black Shadow Moon is the alter ego of Nobuhiko Akizuki (秋月 信彦), who had been abducted by Gorgom to become one of their new kings. Shadow Moon is both the stepbrother and rival to Kotaro Minami, who had been abducted alongside Nobuhiko but managed to escape. Like Kamen Rider BLACK, Shadow Moon utilizes the Kingstone to transform and is armed with the Satan Saber, a sword crafted specifically to be used by the Century Kings. He was weakened by Kamen Rider BLACK using the Satan Saber to slash the Kingstone. He was left inside the Gorgom Headquarters when his Kingstone exploded. RX 5 years later, he mysteriously resurfaced to seek revenge against his step brother. This time, he wielded the twin Shadow Sabers, similar to the original Satan Saber, gained from the Crisis Empire. He was finally defeated by RX when he thrust the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone. He turned good shortly before he died and finally reverted to Nobuhiko. Kamen Rider World However, Shadow Moon would return once again as a villain in the debatedly non-canon 8-minute movie Kamen Rider World. This time, he was a giant and he was defeated by Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Formation. Super Hero Taisen Shadow Moon returns as a member of the revived Dai-Shocker under Tsukasa Kadoya and like all the other past villians, pretended to assist his plan to destroy the Super Sentai while wokring in cahoots with Dai-Zangyack to have the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai destroy each other. Once it is revealed that in fact it was Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous who were decieving them to stop their plans, Shadow Moon joins the fight against the heroes just to be defeated along General Jark by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Black and the Hikari Sentai Maskman. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Kamen Rider SD Shadow Moon: A member of GranShocker. The brother of Black RX and apparently a Kamen Rider himself. This version of Shadow Moon tries his best to be evil, but falls short of his own expectations. He is armed with the Satan Saber and an unknown motorcycle (possibly a Road Sector modification). He is constantly teased by Black RX, whom refers to him as "Sunshine Moon." In other media Shadow Moon is one of the few villains in the Kamen Rider Series to be given an action figure, Sochaku Henshin figure, and a Super Imaginive Chogokin figure. He is also one of the few Kamen Rider villains to have a Rider Kick, without being a Kamen Rider himself. Shadow Moon was also featured as the first Secret Rare card in the Rangers Strike Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1 and the only character in the Dark Alliance group in the Masked Rider Expansion Vol. 1. An alternate reality version of Shadow Moon appeared in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Great Shocker. Forms - Giant Shadow Moon= In Kamen Rider World He is giant. - White RX= *'Height':198.8cm *'Weight':91kg *'Maximum Jump Height':60m White RX (ホワイトRX, Howaito Āru Ekkusu) is a form that appeared in the Kamen Rider BLACK RX SIC Hero Saga. It is essentially, Shadow Moon's RX version of Black's, with a silver colored appeared of BLACK RX, but is powered by moonlight instead of sunlight. - Creation King= *'Height':197.4cm *'Weight':75kg *'Maximum Jump Height':100m Creation King (創世王, Sōseiō) is a form exclusive to the Kamen Rider Black RX SIC Hero Saga, After 0. It is a form Shadow Moon took by absorbing both the Sun and Moon Kingstones. This form resembles a crimson colored Shadow Moon. The Creation King is essentially the true purpose of those who possess the Kingstones, so that the victor may claim the other to become the Creation King and rule the Gorgom for another 50,000 years. }} Equipment King Stone The King Stone (キングストーン, Kingu Sutōn) is Shadow Moon's transformation belt. Embedded upon the center his belt is a green stone called the Stone of the Moon (月の石''Tsuki no Seki''). Through this stone, Shadow Moon can telepathically communicate with Kotaro via his own King Stone. Satan Sabre Shadow Sabers The Shadow Sabers (シャドーセイバー, Shadō Seibā) are pairs of long and short swords manifested by the King Stone, this weapon was used as replacement for the Satan Sabre. Battle Hopper The Battle Hopper (バトルホッパー, Batoru Hoppā) is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon, programmed to be loyal to the strongest King Stone bearer. Battle Hopper was controlled by Shadow Moon via his Shadow Flash before Black uses his King Stone Flash to retake him from Shadow Moon. As a results, Shadow Moon attacks Battle Hopper with the Satan Sabre before Battle Hopper rams with the suicide attack and dies. References #'^' Shadow Moon (people) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Retrieved on February 15, 2008. See also *Donais (Roborider), his American counterpart from Saban's Masked Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Kamen rider like Category:Showa Era Category:Relatives